Healing Souls
by Sylenttails
Summary: Yaoi! Rating will go up as I reach certain parts. This is the Sequal to Damaged Souls. Multi Chapter. The War is over, now is the time to rebuild and heal. But who is that silver haired man in the distance?
1. Prolog

Healing Souls

Author: Kira-chan

Part: Sequel to Damaged Souls

Disclaimer: I own not. Not making any money either

Pairings: CloudxVincent, eventual CxVxS

Summery: _"And the Sephy came back the very next daaaaaay"_ Guess who's back? Returned to accomplish a mission. But it's not what the gang thinks it is.

Rating: R

Warnings: Hmm The rating IS for the lime that will be in here. Language where needed, otherwise a pretty clean fic.

**************

" There, I have finally done it. What you ask? 'Tis simple really. The healing of my current wielder's Soul. I have set in motion the events that will completely heal him and those closest to him. It was no easy task to set up, I assure you. After all my Mistress was loath to part with him at the this time, not after getting back. She never got to know this child of hers. Stolen from her before his birth by that foreign hag. Even though her blood, perverted by human science, ran through his vains. He was still set apart from her by that Alien WITCH. Jenova."

The melodic female voice stops her narration and looks at her audience. She saw their confusion written on their faces. She chuckled good naturedly.

"Hmmm I've seem to have lost you. Do not worry little ones, all will come clear shortly. Now who is my mistress you ask? Why the planet! Duh! Yet I say I have a wielder? Why yes I do, Your point? I can't have both!? Hmm well I can. I guess I should introduce myself eh? I am the Ultima WEAPON. The ultimate weapon and Guardian of the Planet. I have had many wielders. Cecil the white Paladin, King Edgar Figaro and his knight Companion to name a few. My theory was proven right about that last one. But that's a different tale. Heh. With their help an courage I have protected my Mistress to the best of my abilities, when she finally decides to utilize me that is.

Eh? Everybody knows that the Ultima weapon is just a sword??? That IS the form I usually take. There is no need for them to know they wield a sentient weapon. Such knowledge would be detrimental to my duties. Oh and call me a dumb Onna again and I'll throw Ya into the life stream."

Her gold and silver cat like eyes glare at the offender until he cringes back. Her gaze shifts to the others in her audience, "No more interruptions. Understand?" They not and settle down.

Smirking slightly, she leaned back in her easy boy chair, after making sure her white wings where safely out of the way.

"Now, I've helped kill Kefka, Gobelez (sp?) in Cecil's time and many others who got in my way. But never have I killed somebody then pleaded with my mistress for their release. Until now. *sighs* When the wishes and soul searing agony of my current wielder became too great to ignore. His and his mate's pain reverberates though me, making it so that I have no choice but to help in any way I can. Nani? who is my wielder, you ask? I didn't tell you that yet? Damn I must be getting old. Oi! I didn't here you brat. What was that about dinosaurs? Didn't your mother ever tell you NOT to comment on a ladies age? What Lady? I can have ya grounded ya know! Don't look at me like that or would you like to spend some time in the life stream?"

She glared at him, not disarmed at all by his charming grin, "Whatever! Anywho my current wielder ... Well he's got blond spiky hair, a verrry fine visique, I'm not at all surprised that Vincent fell hard for the bishonen, And his name is Cloud Strife.....

TBC


	2. Trickster Chocobo

Healing Souls

Author: Kira-chan

Part: 1/?

Disclaimer: I own not. Not making any money either

Rating: R for now.

Warnings: Yaoi!! Lots off it! Small hints of Yuri. Slight amount of swearing in this chapter.

**************

Part one: Trickster Chocobo

****

::Cloud::

I chuckled lightly as I came out of the house to find out what the ruckus is all about. I get to the field where I let the chocobos roam and stopped. I grin in utter amusement. It seems the Blaze, my prize chocobo, had pulled off another daring prank and was currently being chased by his victim. Silly Bird. You'd think the others would be more wary of his tricks. For all that he is a prize racing chocobo he gets bored easily. Blaze is a very deep gold almost bronze chocobo. He's incredibly fast and agile… And as his current situation indicates he's too smart for his own good.. 

I smirk in amusement as Blaze was pushed into a large puddle that was left over from last night's rains. Blaze glares half-heartedly at the other chocobo and shook himself out, spraying water everywhere. Did I forget to mention that he loves getting revenge too? He's so good natured that he loves to spread the joy around. He also loves to pull off any prank that his bird brain can come up with. Which, I'll admit, Is a hell of a lot. He's one reason I'm glad Vincent convinced me to follow my dreams.

It's been a little over a year, more like a year and two months since the fall of meteor and Se… HIS death. I've hung the Ultima weapon in the living room of the modest two story house Vincent and I live in. The house is situated in a secluded part of the Costa De Sol Beach Front. I Thank Holy daily for that small miracle. It seems that after Meteor I became _REALLY _famous. While it's nice to be recognized for my efforts in stopping world destruction, but I wasn't the only one there. Besides I don't think the general populous could understand what I had to sacrifice to save them. Certainly nobody in my home town would have if they where still alive. Vincent wanted to go back there. To Shinra mansion. I, of course, flatly refused . For a brief moment I thought his mind had snapped in two. We talked about it a great length. When I finally told him what happened in the mansion … He went silent. By the planet, I thought he would reject me. Yell at me for being a slut or something. I should have known better because he didn't do that. He just looked at me in understanding and pulled me into his warm embrace. Vincent was the one who suggested we live here. Where is good because for all that I'm a mountain boy I prefer the warm sunny climate.

You know, Now that I look back on that moment, I find it really interesting that the home wasn't the only suggestion he made. His other suggestion was not really that, it was sort of a really insistent like 'you _will_ do it or _else_' type of Turk suggestion that I stop fighting. I couldn't understand why he would ask me that. I still don't know what his motives where for asking me to do that. Especially when we spar everyday.. That day, I asked him

Why. He said,

[small flashback]

We where sitting in a private corner of Tiffa's new bar, Seventh Heaven. The corner was nice and dark so people couldn't really see that much of us. Which was fine by us. I was confused. Nothing new there. I've been going through a constant haze of confusion, sadness and depression ever since I escaped from that torture mansion. I just had to ask him why. Why was he doing this? Why did he care so much about me? Why was he asking me to give up fighting? It's all I've ever know, it seems.

He looked at me intently with his ruby eyes, "Cloud. When was the last time you just stopped and enjoyed yourself? When did you ever just have fun with no cares or worries to weigh you down?"

I squirmed in my chair, raking through what memories I had retained of my past. I blinked at him. "I don't think I every did. I was the runt. The one everybody used, abused and had been blamed for everything gone wrong. Bastards….." I sighed and leaned back in my chair, fiddling with my half empty glass. "I had a little fun when I secretly road a motorcycle really fast." 

'_Ya, so fast that I nearly crashed after hitting a tree_. _That was _after _those stupid idiots had ran off the road._ ' I added silently to myself.

Vincent nodded, as if he knew this, "I noticed that you lost yourself in the chocobo races at Gold Saucer. Each time you won, you had this special sparkle in your eyes and you laughed for real. You pour everything you are into the race and your chocobos. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

I jumped and looked at him with a slightly guilty flush. I had thought that nobody noticed my enjoyment of those races. Trust Vincent to notice, He's an ex-Turk after all. 

[end small flashback]

… Trust Vince to also be the voice of reason. Doesn't he ever get tired of being _right_???? Alas, he was right _again_. I love chocobos very much and had spent an incredible amount of time on them. So much that a few complained about it. I take very good care of them. I'm told by Chocobo Bill that they where the best birds around… Better stop that thought right there. No need to get a bigger ego than I already have. 

Hmmm. I think the next time Vincent goes out I should convince him to ride Blaze. I chuckle softly. I'd really like to see the look an Vince's face when Blaze takes off. Heh.

I shook my head as I return to out house. I've got a chocobo racing tournament to get ready fore. Blaze must feel it from me because he's always restless before a race. Hmm I wonder which of my swords I should bring. Probably the Ultima Weapon. Strange that I still have it, I couldn't part with the sword for some reason. I don't know why really, but I get this feeling like… Like I'm going to need it more then ever. I haven't told the others of this gut instinct of mine. I don't want to worry them yet.

I step through the back door of the house and wind my way to the living room. Back to my interrupted book and … "What the HELL?" I yelped.

There atop the mantle of the fire place the Ultima Weapon was glowing an iridescent mirage of colours.

Tbc

****

Authors notes: I know I know!!! I'm sorry for leaving it for so long. But I've been busy. You'll have to offer Sephiroth some treat though. He smacked me upside the head with masamune to get me going. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! And sorry it's short!


	3. A Hero's Musings

Healing Souls

Chapter Two: A Hero's Musings

**: VINCENT:**

Do they ever wonder about the group of Hero's who saved them from world destruction? Do they care what those same Hero's sacrificed to save the planet and they're own livelihoods? I'm beginning to think they don't. How could they? All they have to go on is rumor and gossip. Yes they do celebrate the Hero Cloud Strife. They even made up a fan club for the poor blond. The whole world celebrates his victory over Shinra and Sephiroth. If one was to ask about the other members of Avalanche, one would get different answers depending in which region one asked. North Coral, Barret. Wutai, Yuffie. Rocket Town, Cid and myself. Midgar just loves Tifa. Cosmo Canyon, Red X. The only places that know us all are Midgar and Neo-Midgar. I don't know weather I should be pleased or insulted about our lack of fame in some areas.

Humph. Apon further thought I think I'm pleased. There were less people to annoy Cloud and I while we where just concentrate on learning how to live again. The peaceful life is good. No one has tried to take over the world in sometime. Frankly I don't see why anyone would want to. The sheer administrative work would have been astronomical. Having to deal with radically differing areas and conflicting customs of people to be found in our world would be tedious and annoying. But many of those peoples have long memories of the good old days. Memories of days full of their own freedoms and policies. Shinra did a good job of ruling without stepping on _too _many toes, but they held power over the people for so long that they got complacent and when those within the company began to slip from they're leashes and do such horrible things that it was time to either rein them in or take care of them in a time honored fashion. The older, craftier ones are always the dangerous ones. Myself most definitely included. Heh.

Then… Then there are those of us who should have never lived so long. Namely myself. At the time of the Meteor Crises, I was just as old as Hojo but I had the looks of someone Tseng's age. Should I have the dubious pleasure of living past 300 I'll know for sure that eternal life is overrated.

No matter. I have Cloud. That wonderful blond warrior who has been taking gleeful delight in turning my world upside down with alarming results. I don't think I've laughed so hard as the day when Blaze; Cloud's best gold Chocobo so far, pulled his first prank on Cloud. The prank involved a large mud puddle left over form the last storm and blaze sneaking up behind Cloud to push him in. I just had come out of the house with my first cup of coffee when the incident had happened. The look on Cloud's face was priceless. I had some trouble controlling my snickering as I went to help cloud out of the mud puddle. Then Cloud, with a wicked smirk pulls me into the muck with him! Of course it was at that time that our guests, the Turks had also come outside to see what the ruckus was. I had been trying to control myself but when I saw the shocked expressions on their faces I couldn't hold back my laughter any more. I let all the hilarity out and Cloud joined me while shaking a fist at his Chocobo.

I shake myself from my musings, a fond smirk on my lips as Coal and I enter the yard of our home. A couple of other Chocobos raised their heads from their feed warked a greeting to us. Coal chirped back at them as pleased as I to be home after a long journey. Coal is a rare black Chocobo. Coal was that much rarer because he was hatched from a pair of gold parents. Cloud had made a gift of him to me saying that he was perfect for me. I could see why, calm and collected under pressure being one of the many similarities. He fit my style perfectly. I take care of Coal then enter the house, hoping Cloud was home when I hear a yelp coming from the living room. One the mantle was Cloud's Ultima WEAPON. The great sword was glowing a broad spectrum of colors.

"Cloud? What's going on?" I ask my lover in puzzlement.

Cloud turns toward me with warm surprise and then glanced back at his sword, "I don't know."

:**SEPHIROTH**:

Once again the lifestream rushes about me in a swirl of colors. Suddenly the lights stop and two small beings appear from the lifestream. Both were small yellowish beings wearing white frocks. Neither one was human. Bothe had blue eyes. They circled around my stationary form before stopping in front of me. One turned to the other.

"What do you think Mune?"

"I don't know Masa. He used us to due evil."

"But brother, Ultima told us that he was being controlled."

"I know brother. Perhaps we can give him another chance."

"Yes I think we will."

Masa looked at me with his too bright eyes. "We will allow you to wield us once more."

I looked at them in shock, "What? What are you talking about?"

The twins give each other a nod and started to glow. "He is Masa and I am Mune."

The twins start to shrink and blend together. "We are your sword."

"The one called Masamune."

The twins blended together and in a flash of light my sword was before me once more.

"But we are imperfect. If you want us to be whole…"

"Find our sister and pass her trial."

I nod my head as I grab the sword. It is my Masamune, I know its feel. I didn't realize how much I had missed its comforting presence.

"And this time don't loose your way."

"Getting our asses handed to us by Ultima is embarrassing enough thank you."

I smile down at them. "I won't. I will not waste this chance given to me.'

The waters of the lifestream swirled around me and I knew nothing once more.


End file.
